


Avengers of Farthing Wood

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Animals of Farthing Wood - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals of Farthing Wood AU, Except Loki, Friendship, Gen, Or paws, They're all animals, This is what happens when I have too much time on my hands, as it were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are destroying Farthing Wood, and so the animals must band together so that they can escape to the famous White Deer Park.  And, as Phil the Hare says, nobody gets left behind.  Not even Steve the Tortoise.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers of Farthing Wood

It was decided during a hurried meeting in Bruce the Badger's burrow. The residents of Farthing Wood would have to move. Tony the Stork would lead them to the famous White Deer Park, where he had lived for awhile.

"It's great," he said. "You'll love it. Really."

"But who'll lead us down on the ground?" Natasha the Black Adder asked.

"Nick should," Maria of Mole Hill said. "He and Bruce are the biggest among us, but Nick's faster."

"That's true," Bruce said. "Who agrees?"

It was unanimous. Nick Furry the Fox would lead them, and he promised to chase off any predators, even the humans destroying their woodland.

"But Phil is the fastest," he said. "He can scout ahead of us, and find Tony if he flies too far ahead."

"Clint can do that," Phil the Hare said. "He is a hawk."

"You can find dangers on land—"

"I'm staying with Steve."

"That's all right, Phil," Steve the Tortoise said. "I'll catch up." There was a pointed silence, and Steve sighed. "Clint could come back and find me, make sure I'm going in the right direction?"

"I'm staying with you," Phil said, and he put a paw on the middle of Steve's shell. "We all have to stick together. No one gets left behind, remember?"

"Yeah," Steve said, nodding slowly. "I remember."

"It is an admirable idea," Thor the Thestral declared. "I can be your eyes in the sky, if you wish it."

"Thank you, Thor," Phil said. He stayed close to Steve. "I think we should start moving."

As they all crept out of the woods, they noticed one of the human machines with LOKI on the side. The machines looked unearthly, and the tallest of the humans wore a helmet, and was waving a stick in one hand.

With one last look at their home, the animals of Farthing Wood began their journey to White Deer Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm weird, and I love 'The Animals of Farthing Wood'. I wish we could get the whole series on DVD here.
> 
> When I first posted this on Tumblr, AskCapsicoul swiftly reblogged it with a nifty fan art of Coulbunny and Turtle!Steve. Sturtle? Hmm. Anyway, you should definitely go and find it. It's extraordinarily cute. XD
> 
> Please review!


End file.
